batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Issue 6
Synopsis "Murder on Parole" Batman interrupts an attempted murder of Chick Miller, the victim is shot but manages to tell Batman his story. He was in prison but some string pulling got him early parole. The guy who pulled the strings wanted him to work a bank job, the victim refused so they decided to bump him off. That's when Batman found him, before he can give the name of the crime boss Miller feints. The mobsters go to the hospital to get Chick but Batman is waiting, but the police interrupt and the mobsters get away. Batman sneaks into prison and impersonates a prisoner, he gets offered and is granted early parole. Batman and Robin attempt to take down the mobsters but are overpowered, Robin is snatched. Batman finally overpowers the boss and saves Robin the boss is killed by falling down an elevator shaft. "The Clock Maker" After a stockholders’ meeting of a clock company, Hobbs Clock Co., Bruce Wayne and a couple of other shareholders – Decker, Atkins and Keating – travel to Brock’s Clock Shop with an eye to purchase antique clocks. Mr. Brock, an eccentric loses his temper as the wealthy men speak of “killing time” and having “plenty of time.” Brock rushes Wayne, Atkins and Keating out of his shop threatening murder for their wasting of precious time. The next day, Keating calls Bruce worried that prowlers at his home are going to kill him. Batman and Robin arrive at Keating’s and interrupt a group of prowlers’ attack on Keating. With word of Batman on the case, Brock begins constructing clocks to do his bidding. The first clock kills Keating two nights later as it strikes 13 and dispenses a poisonous gas. The next night a similar fate befalls Decker as the clock strikes 13 and a clock shoots a poisonous dart at him. Bruce Wayne is the next target and just before the clock can strike 13 he tosses it out of the window where it explodes. After the attempt on his life Batman goes to Brock’s shop to find Atkins, the remaining shareholder discussing the next attempt on Bruce Wayne’s life. Atkins had been using the maniacal clock maker to kill shareholders of Hobbs Clock Co. in order to gain control. Brock kills Atkins while Batman is unconscious and plots to blow up the Hobbs clock tower, the largest in the city. Batman and Robin fight to keep the tower from tolling 13 and Brock falls to his death in the process. "The Secret of the Iron Jungle" Batman saves the New York representative of Page Oil, the company of Linda Page's father. The next day Linda explains to Bruce that strange things have been happening in Texas surrounding an upcoming oil find. Bruce and Dick Grayson head to Texas to figure out what's going on. Upon arrival at the Texas office Bruce happens upon a man named Graham Masters, partner to Linda's father, threatening Linda's father. Bruce scares Masters off and finds out that Linda's father is to sell his shares of the company or his life will be in danger. Bruce is attacked later as a ruse for Masters to carry out a plan to get Linda's father to sell his shares. Mr. Page is shot and Masters instructs his men to tie Mr. Page to an abandoned oil derrick until he agrees to sell his shares. Soon after Linda arrives and is grabbed by Masters' men to keep her away until her father agrees to sell his shares. Batman and Robin leap into action to save her and her father. A very exciting and death defying battle brings Batman and Robin up against Masters and his men. Masters' own actions kills his men and eventually he is killed as he tries in a last ditch effort to end the aid of Batman and Robin. Soon after Masters' death Batman detonates a blast that brings in the gusher that is to bring Page Oil its next gusher. "Suicide Beat" Three policemen have died in a gangster's named "Fancy Dan's" territory. Because of this the territory has become known as "Suicide Beat." A veteran cop, Kelly, is given the beat and on his first night is the fourth casualty of the neighborhood. His son, Jimmy Kelly, demands the beat to get vengeance on Fancy Dan for killing his father. Not wasting any time, Fancy Dan sends his goons to rough up Jimmy to keep him in line. Batman and Robin intervene and fight off Fancy Dan's goons with Jimmy's help. After the fracas they find evidence that a corrupt local official has fixed a charity boxing match. Batman takes the place of the champ and fights the corrupt official's challenger. After Batman's win Fancy Dan steals the gate receipts. Escaping certain death and rescuing a woman's child from a fire, Batman, Robin and Jimmy ensure the imprisonment of Fancy Dan, his corrupt Alderman and change the attitude of the hateful tenants of Suicide Beat. Appearances "Murder on Parole" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Shoulders *Slink Daniels *Marty Lodenv *Chick Miller "The Clock Maker" Individuals *Batman *Robin *James Gordon *Atkins *Brock *Henry Decker *Keating *Peter Selby "The Secret of the Iron Jungle" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Linda Page *Graham Masters *Chuck *Tom Page Locations *New York City *Texas "Suicide Beat" Individuals *Batman *Robin *James Gordon *Alderman Skigg *Fancy Dan *Grogan *Jimmy Kelly *Mr Kelly Batman Issue 006